Theon Arryn
Theon Arryn is the only child of the late Lord James Arryn and Lady Lyanna Stark. He was given the name Theon by his Northerner mother in honor of an ancient King In The North. Nathaniel Arryn, the boy's uncle, holds regency until Theon comes of age and has raised him since his parents' deaths. Recent History First Era Theon was an infant at the Tournament at Harrenhal. He became the Lord of the Eyrie shortly afterwards, following his father's abrupt death at the hands of Lord Emmon Baelish and poison. Second Era Theon returned to the Eyrie with his mother, Lyanna Stark, and his father's Arryn kin. While there, Lyanna began planning in secret to return to Winterfell and take Theon with her. Third Era Theon traveled from the Eyrie to King's Landing with his mother, Lyanna, to attend the Tournament of the Hand in honor of his uncle's promotion to the highest seat on the small council. Fourth Era Once departed from King's Landing, Lyanna brought Theon to Winterfell instead of the Eyrie as she had planned. In the North, Theon grew up alongside his cousins and mother's kin. Lyanna's close friend, Androw Manderly, became a father figure for Theon during these years. Fifth Era Theon was commanded to be returned to the Eyrie by Queen Danae Targaryen following the death of Thaddius Lannister. Meanwhile, Lyanna was forced to wed Olyvar Bolton. This was the first and last time Theon had been apart from his mother. Upon returning to his ancestral home, he began being fostered by his uncle, Nathaniel Arryn. Lyanna died not long after taking up residence in the Dreadfort, but not before granting Theon a half-brother, Warne Bolton. Sixth Era Theon settled into his new life in the Vale quickly once finally past the shock of being separated from his mother. He became friends with his elder bastard cousin, Mya Rivers, as well as closer to the rest of his paternal kin. Theon eventually traveled south once more with his uncle Nathaniel, during the Trial of Symeon Stark, his other uncle. Theon was eager to travel by sea and witness King's Landing for himself, having not recalled the trip when he was much younger. Seventh Era Upon returning to the Eyrie once more, Nathaniel Arryn began work to restart the knightly order, the Brotherhood of Winged Knights, in order to ensure the protection of Theon. Following its formation, Theon began training with sword and shield at his uncle's insistence, being taught by his new Commander of the Winged Knights, Ser Kym Egen. Eighth Era The Arryns relocated to the Gates of the Moon for the winter and word of rebellion in the Three Sisters reached them soon afterwards. Nathaniel used this as an opportunity to introduce Theon to his realm and teach him the ways of lordship. Both at the Gates and on the march, Theon continued his training with Ser Egen and his squire, Hugo Templeton. He began idolizing the slightly older squire and attempted to begin a friendship with him. In the Sacking of Sisterton, Theon joined the Winged Knights as they led the rearguard. During a scuffle with a group of sistermen, Theon witnessed Hugo get into danger. Despite his fears, he charged the man attacking the Templeton and helped in saving Hugo's life by distracting the man long enough for Commander Egen to come to both their rescues. Following the battle, Theon spent much of his time by his uncle's bedside and trying to live up to Nathaniel's reputation whilst he took up leading the Valemen in ending the rebellion, alongside a group of hand-picked lords declarant. Category:Character Category:Arryn Category:Vale Category:House Arryn